Easter Horrors!
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Since Easter's coming up in a few weeks, I decided to do a fanfic about this. I got the idea from Eddsworld. Enjoy
1. The Zombie Easter Bunny

A/N: I was bored and decided to do this. Inspired by Eddsworld. Enjoy, or I'll send you to Canada!

I was walking to Carley's house with a bag of candy and other healthy foods that are good and tasty. I was wearing a grey shirt that read 'Love Bites' with black shorts, and sneakers with a camouflaged navy helmet. When I was walking up to Carley's house, I saw Lillian on the rooftop with a bazooka in her hand along with bear traps surrounding the rooftop.

"Uh, Lillian, what are you doing?"

"Celebrating Easter buy shooting the Easter Bunny out of the sky. Why?" Lillian stated cleaning her bazooka.

"Uh, but the Easter Bunny isn't real," I told the queen.

"Sure. That's what everyone says until he suddenly comes down you chimney and takes your soul. Just like zombies."

"Okay, first of all, zombies don't steal your souls, they eat your brains. And second, I think you're thinking of Santa Claus how's been dead for centuries."

"Whatever. All I know is that the Easter Bunny tried to kill me as a kid, and I won't let him kill my daughter or grandchildren!" Lillian said looking through the hole of the Bazooka and sees something in the sky, "Aha!" Then she gasped in horror.

"What?"

"Get inside!"

"But-"

"Now! Tell Carley to lock the doors and windows!" Listening to the half senile queen, I ran inside and told Carley to lock the doors and windows.

"Why? There's no storm or anything coming here," She said watching TV with Fiona, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty on the couch.

"Lillian told me to tell you this because she's saying that the-"

"Bring it on, you furry bastard!" My sentence was cut short by the sound of Lillian yelling along with the sounds of explosions, "Ha! You missed! Take this! And that! And some of this, too!" Then everything went quiet for a minute as the sound of explosions continued up again with the sound of clanging metal. "Ow! Ow! Bear trap! Bear trap!" As silence hit the air again until we heard a big bang, along with the sound of Lillian screaming.

Her screaming echoed through the chimney Carley had along with herself, hanging upside down with soot and bruises on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Carley asked.

"Uh, you don't want to know," Lillian said falling on her head, "Ow."

Fiona sighed. "I'll get the iodine and bandages."

­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the rooftop, a creature was flying in the air with a red cape on its back. It was a huge white bunny that looked decayed and was missing huge packs of fur from its body along with its face that showed half of its brain. Its eyes were bloodshot red and was missed half of its right ear and was missing its left eye.

It was………The Easter Bunny……..of the Dead!!


	2. The Rabbit's Unholy Reign

After cleaning Lillian's wounds, I was looking out the window as I saw, in disbelief, a flying rabbit with a cape.

"...Well, I guess Lillian wasn't senile after all," I said.

"Hey!" Lillian exclaimed.

The huge rabbit was hopping on the rooftop where Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were living. "Hey, the flying rabbit's at Naruto's house. Maybe he'll do something bad to Sakura. Hey, a pen," I randomly said picking up a red pen.

Carley just puts her hand over her face at what I said while the other princesses just looked at me.

"O...kay. Let's just go see what's going on at Naruto's place," Fiona said.

"Good idea," Carley agreed, seeing Sleeping Beauty asleep while standing up, "Sleeping Beauty, wake up." She lightly shakes her awake.

"Huh? Wha...? What's going on?" She wondered in a daze.

"We're going across the street," Snow White plainly put it.

"I don't wanna. I wanna go back to sleep," Sleeping Beauty whined going back to sleep, but was rudely awoken by me pushing her from behind with Snow White pulling her by the arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, I, Carley, Fiona, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Lillian sneaked from tree to tree and branch to branch until we were at Naruto's house near one of his windows. But, unfortunately, it was high up.

"Great. How are we gonna get up there now?" Snow White questionably complained.

"Easy. We climb it," Carley said wearing night vision goggles along with a black shirt with black pants and a ninja headband around her neck.

"And how do we do that?"

"How Leah's doing it." Carley points up as the other princesses saw me walk up the side of Naruto's house.

"..er, show off," Snow grumbled as everyone followed me to Naruto's window. There, Snow White and Carley were on the left, Fiona was in the middle, Lillian and Sleeping Beauty were on the right, and I was upside down from Fiona.

Everyone was looking at me. "What?" But before any of them could answer, they saw the huge decayed rabbit climb down the chimney.

"How's there? If you're the chimney sweep, please don't hurt us," Naruto called out from hearing a crash in the front room as Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata followed him into the front room where they saw the huge smelly rabbit, "Hey, it's the Easter Bunny! Did ya bring me anything, Mr. Bunny?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I have. Not just for you, but for all of your friends!" The Easter Bunny said in a half raspy voice, "Except for you, Sakura!" Then he devoured Sakura's entire body in one bite. Wiping the blood off his mouth with a handkerchief.

He gives Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata their Easter presents and leaves.

"Well, that was…..odd," Hinata said.

"Eh, how cares? At least we have an extra room to put stuff in now and sell Sakura's crap!" Naruto happily replied as everyone went to bed.


	3. My Hero Sprite

Me, Carley, and the other princesses were surprised to see that event occur.

"It looks like the Easter Bunny's only eating the bad children," Snow White said.

"Yeah. Just like Santa. But only he doesn't eat brains or steal children's souls," Lillian said.

"For the last time, ya old hag, The Easter Bunny doesn't steal people's souls! He's a zombie!" I told the Queen.

"Don't call me an old hag!"

"I just did!"

"Uh, guys," Fiona informed us pointing down where everyone saw the Easter Bunny looking up from the window we were looking through as everyone landed on their feet except me where I fell in a stick of bushes on my back.

"Oww," I said jumping out of the shrub I fell in.

"Don't you know what happens to children that snoop around at night?!" The Easter Bunny hissed as Sleeping Beauty fell asleep again standing up.

Snow White hits her in the back of the head waking her up. "Huh? What? What's going on?"

"You can't hurt us! We've all been...relatively good this year," Carley said.

"Really. Well, according to my list, you, Fiona, are a murderer!" The Easter Bunny points at the ogress.

"What? How am I murderer?" Fiona wondered slapping the furry paw away from her face.

"You stepped on a cockroach!"

Fiona lefts her foot, revealing a crushed cockroach. "Oh, god! Ash! AAaaeih! I Can't feel three of my legs!! AAaaggghh!!" I'm dying!! UUhghh!" The cockroach slowly dies.

"…..Ah, crap," The green princess said.

"You, Snow White, attacked an old person and stole his money!" The Easter Bunny pointed at the dark-haired woman.

"That old man had it coming! He attacked me with a solid cane!" She said to her defense.

"You, Carley, attacked three deaf boys with a board that had a rusted nail in it!" The Easter Bunny pointed at Carley.

"Those douchebags were picking on me! They had the wooden board first! You can't expect me not to defend myself!" Carley said.

"You, Leah, ate this chocolate cake!" The Easter Bunny said with a double decker chocolate cake in his paws that had a sign 'Do Not Eat!' on it.

"No, I didn't," I blantly said even though I wanted to eat the delicious cake.

"Yes, you did."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"I did not eat that stupid cake! Look, it's in your……."But then realized that I ate the entire caked with chocolate covering my mouth along with holding the empty plate the cake was on, "……Oh……Oh, you're good." I angrily remarked pointing at the rabbit.

"And you, Lillian, didn't thank the Milk Man from when he gave you a Christmas card as a kid causing him to kill himself in his own car!" The Easter Bunny said as everyone looked at the queen.

"Nice work for making the Milk Man commit suicide," I said.

"Says the girl who ate a double decker chocolate cake in a matter of minutes," Lillian mentioned.

"………Shut-up! That cake was good and you know it!" Then I began to wonder about Sleeping Beauty. "Hey, wait a minute! What about Sleeping Beauty? You didn't point at her and said what she did wrong."

"Because of her sleeping problem, Sleeping Beauty hasn't done anything wrong to anyone," The Easter Bunny said.

"Aw, man! Lucky," I grumbled seeing Sleeping Beauty asleep. Again.

"No. Stay still, so I can eat your brains!" The Easter Bunny slowly walks up to us about to eat our brains until a bunch of moving Sprite trucks drove by in front of the zombie rabbit as we jumped on them without second guessing.

When they left, only Sleeping Beauty was the only one left out of the group.

"….Uh….." Then another Sprite truck came where Sleeping Beauty immediately jumped on.


	4. The Old vs The Original

Me and the other princesses were on the Sprite trucks in relief from not being eaten by the Easter Bunny.

"I knew one of my favorite things would save out lives one day," I smiled as I saw a Sprite can and drank out of it.

"Well, at least we're safe from that crazy rabbit," Carley said.

But, unfortunately, the Easter Bunny was on one of the Sprite trucks and jumped on the one we were on.

"Did you really think it would be that-" His sentence was cut short by a branch hitting in the face as he stood up. "Did you really think it would be that ea-" But then another branch hits him in the face as he stood up again and said in a deep voice, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" And slowly approached us.

"Ah, man, we're gonna die, and I never did the things I wanted to do in my life," I said in fear, but then out of the blue, the real Easter Bunny landed in front of us!

"Holy crap, it the real Easter Bu-" Carley was cut off by a tree hitting her in the back of the head. "Holy crap, it's the real-" Then another hits her in the back of the head, "Holy-" She ducks from the incoming branch. "Ha!" But was hit in the face by a street lamp.

I helped Carley up from the head trauma she was suffering at that moment.

"Okay, you! This holiday ain't big enough for two eater bunnies," The Original Easter Bunny said.

"We could try," Sleeping Beauty suggested.

"NO!!" Everyone yelled.

"Aww."

"And now, prepare to get your ass kicked by the _real _Easter Bunny!" The Zombie Easter Bunny said, but was punched in the face by the original one and fell off the truck and onto another one with water, "Ha! I'm still alive!" Until he saw a school of piranhas surfaced from the smell of scent of blood and started chomping and munching him in frenzy.

Everyone saw this in surprise.

"Well, that was…….ironic," I said.


	5. Somethings Never Change

We were dropped off at Carley's house where I had two liter bottles of Sprite soda, and an Easter basket as Fiona, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Lillian, and Carley.

"Thank you for helping me get rid of that imposter once and for all," The real Easter Bunny said.

"Don't mention it. And I was beginning to think of you as an animal that steals children's souls," I said.

"Oh, that's true. But only to the ones that are evil incarnate," The Easter Bunny said walking away.

"Told you," Lillian said.

"Just shut-up, and open your stupid basket," I said as I opened mine and got a life time supply of chocolate and anime stuff.

Carley got a Sand and Leaf Village headband, and a few manga books. Fiona got new clothes for herself, Shrek, and the triplets. Snow White got a whistle sot that if she couldn't sing to let her animals come to her, then she could use that to call them. Sleeping Beauty got ten packs of bacon from Canada. And Lillian got a book called 'Demons from Hell.'

"Alright! Demon's from Hell!" She happily said until. "Wait a minute. This is just the first volume!" And pulls out her bazooka.

"Uh-oh!" Fiona said.

"Not again," Carley said.

"I'll show you to make a fool out of me!" The pissed off Queen said.

"Quick! Stop her!" We all tackled her before she could hurt anyone, or anything at that matter.

The End!!!

_**A/N: Yay! I'm surprised I finished this story in a short amount of time. I was inspired to do this fanfic by Eddsworld. One of his new Christmas episodes. I might do another thing from it that's a Holloween Special. I don't know. I might do that. If I feel like it.**_

_**Anyway, if ya like it, comment!! **_

_**See ya later :-P**_


End file.
